Generally, metallic balloons are made of a metal vapor deposition film such as Al vapour deposition films. Although the metallic balloons have a beautiful metallic gloss, there exist possibilities to cause various troubles such as causing a fire, damaging a person, causing an error operation of computers and the like by contacting the balloon with an electric wire, because of the electroconductive property of the metal vapour deposition layer.
Accordingly, a main object of the invention is to provide a metallic balloon having a beautiful metallic gloss but does not have an electroconductive property so that the balloon does not cause troubles by contacting it with electric wires.